falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S. Military Remnant
The U.S. Military Remnant was the remainder of the massive armed forces of the United States of America after 2077 until the last remaining soldiers around 2130-60s as all them completely die off. The Brotherhood of Steel is a longest splinter "secessionist" quasi-religious technological militaristic order, from the US Army by former Captian, Roger Maxson after becoming disillusioned from the US government's hypocritical treatment to its citizens. History On October 23rd, 2077, when the world was consumed in nuclear fire, the armies of the world almost ceased to exist. However, do to the 2-hour engagement with China, not a lot was left of the U.S. military, as they were the first to get hit. When the Great War first started, American forces in Asia were taken by surprise by thousands of MRBMs and bombers hitting their bases. While the military put up one hell of a fight, their ammo ran out in minutes allowing the Chinese bombers to walk all over them. Minutes later, tens of thousands of U.S. nukes from submarines, warships, silos, and bombers, pounded most of Asia without a second thought. The military knew that they couldn’t stop all the Chinese bombs from hitting the U.S. mainland, so they focused their efforts on reducing every Chinese base, city and town to the ground. The entire Air Force and Navy was sent on a suicide mission to try and slow the Chinese bombers down long enough for the remaining nukes to get off. ppening, every ICBM, rocket, cruise missile, bomber, and even civilian rockets loaded with warheads, where launched indiscriminately at Asia. The only nukes to not reach the reds were either older bombs, or missiles that didn't get a chance to launch. After the dust settled on October 24th, 2077, the remaining Navy ships and Air Force planes began to join up with Army, Marine, and Coast Guard survivors. In the coming weeks after the nuclear war, the remaining Navy Carrier groups joined up with the Coast Guard, and began the process of rescuing other military personnel. Knowing that every other Air Force plane besides the P-80's were not capable of landing on carriers, the Air Force pilots crash landing into the oceans and were picked up by Navy ships. Most of the fighter and attack planes survived the hard landings, but large supersonic bombers like the B-52's and Valkyries did not. After recovering the remaining pilots and soldiers from Asia, they began seeking out larger U.S. bases for survivors. Contact With The Enclave 18 months after the great war, the remaining 65 Ships carrying the last few hundred thousand U.S. servicemen and women, divided into carrier groups. These carrier groups would each go to known U.S. military installations in search of survivors. The ships of carrier group Shepard sent to the Anchorage Line, where they had heard of U.S. Army soldiers fighting "Crazy spec-ops wanna be's with devil horned armor". When the 7 ships of carrier as Shepard arrived, they found a warzone littered with downed Chinese bombers and Vertibirds. There were miles of trenches filled with dead bodies, and destroyed robots. Just minutes later the crews of task force Shepard were being plastered by squadrons of Enclave vertibirds assuming they were reinforcements. One Coast Guard cutter in the group was destroyed when it was struck by 12 mini nukes in a strafing run. However after the CIWS's and SAM missiles were brought online, the Enclave vertibirds began droping like flies. After the vertibirds broke off, a Montana Class Battleship in the group began pounding the Enclave ground forces with its 16 inch guns. The massive 406mm plasma rounds melted 20 Enclave soldiers in a single hit, and upon seeing that, the remaining Enclave retreated to their brand new vertibirds that were littered with bullet holes and laser scoring. Defending The Anchorage Line After the first battle, the commander of carrier group Shepard went on land to talk to the remaining U.S. Army G.I.'s. When asked who these crazy devil horn storm troopers were, and why they were attacking, the remaining G.I.'s were just clueless. So they found the lead officer of the Anchorage remnants, who explained that they were shadow government spooks, secretly committing genocide against the Canadians, even after the nuclear holocaust. A spy plane of the remaining Alaska Air National Guard took pictures of the horrific slaughter, just before being shot down by Enclave AA lasers. And upon learning that the photos where already send to the military H.Q. via RobCo UOS, the Enclave immediately launched repeated attacks against the Anchorage base. When task force Shepard happened upon the battle field, the Enclave had almost over run Anchorage line. Without proper ammo supplies, and still relying on older R91 assault rifles and AER9 laser rifles, the Anchorage G.I.'s were no match for the well equipped Enclave. Dwindling in numbers didn't help either; when they first started out, they had almost 500 regular Army and National Guard soldiers, 5 fighters, 2 tanks, and one VTOL. After 2 months of seige they were down to 211 Army/National Guard soldiers and one badly damaged M-75 MBT. Because of this it was voted that task force Shepard aid in the retreat and evacuation of the remaining men and women, then level the Anchorage base. On April 4th, 2079 at 8:45 am, 38 Enclave vertibirds assaulted the evacuation site and Anchorage, as the last of the troops were being taken to newly secured Wake Island. The rest of the carrier group had left leaving one corvette behind to manage the demolition of the Anchorage line. The vertibirds swept over the trenches avoiding automated AA guns and SAMs. The remaining crew on the corvette decided it would be best to cover the evac of the last 40 troops on the line. While the crew of the USS Braveheart knew it was suicide, they stayed anyway and covered the last 5 CV-80's as they flew away. For almost 20 minutes the USS Braveheart took mini nuke after mini nuke, all while downing vertibird after vertibird. Just after 23 minutes the ship's AA systems ran out of ammo and laser charges. The order was given to abandon ship, while the captain stayed behind. after the crew had made it back to the shore, 3 vertibirds released their payloads of football sized mini nukes on the already heavily damaged ship. The ship and her captain perished in a ball of fire the size of a football field. Seconds after the ship's destruction, two nuclear tipped cruise missiles destroyed the Anchorage line for good, preventing the Enclave from gaining anything out of their Anchorage conquest. As for the crew of the USS Braveheart, they made it on shore, and would later help the oppressed Canadians organize a resistance against the Enclave. See Also * Brotherhood of Steel Category:Groups Category:Post-War Factions